While not necessarily so limited, the invention will be described in its application as an attachment system for joining the side edges of adjacent, lightweight, display panels. It is common practice to make displays for trade shows, conventions, and the like from lightweight, durable, fire retardant panels. This is true because of the versatility of the panels and the wide variety of displays which can be made with them. The panels are easily assembled and disassembled. This and their lightweight, durable construction renders them easy to transport.
The panels are generally joined together edge-to-edge, and prior art workers have devised numerous means for accomplishing this. The prior art attachment systems are generally characterized by the use of separate clips, latch means or the like. This is sometimes awkward and time consuming, since the panels must be held in alignment while the attachment means are affixed thereto.
The present invention is based upon the discovery that an attachment system for display panels can be devised wherein all of the attachment elements required are permanently mounted on and carried by the panels themselves. No separate elements are required. The system of the present invention is self-aligning, and the panels are constantly urged together.
With the system of the present invention, the panels can be more easily and quickly joined together. The attachment system is simple in construction and easy to manufacture.